Nunca digas Nunca
by CriisAlvarez
Summary: Kat afronta el verano más trascendental de su vida: recuperarse de una gran pérdida, acostumbrarse a una nueva familia, encontrar nuevas amistades y descubrir el amor. Pero también se verá obligada a enfrentarse a un oscuro secreto que todos a su alrededor intentan esconder.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaa! Os traigo una adaptación del libro "Nunca digas Nunca" de Amy Lab. Lo subo sin ningún ánimo de lucro. Los personajes son creación de la fantástica Suzanne Collins, espero que os guste tanto como me gustó a mí leerlo y escribirlo. Un besito y nos leemos abajo.**

**:…:**

**PRIMERA PARTE**

_No intentó nadar. Se dejó abrazar por el agua tibia y serena sin oponer ninguna resistencia. Descendía hacia el fondo de modo pausado y rítmico. Solo podía oír un leve murmullo de burbujas de agua, las que se habían liberado con el impacto y que ahora le acariciaban la piel. Era el final, lo sabía, pero no tenía miedo. No era consciente de que nada le hubiera golpeado, pero sentía un escozor punzante en el brazo derecho. Entreabrió los ojos. Una nube de lodo le impedía ver. Los cerró de nuevo, no sin cierta dificultad, y volvió a dejarse acunar por el agua, extendiendo los brazos. Empezó a sentir algo de mareo y trató de abrirlos nuevamente. Agitó la cabeza para retirarse el pelo de la cara y dirigió su mirada hacia la zona más luminosa. Pudo vislumbrar el embarcadero, cuya madera parecía curva por las distorsiones provocadas por el reflejo del agua, y, en el borde, una figura, alguien que parecía estar contemplándola._

_Nadar. Intentar nadar._

**:…:**

**Esta es la introducción, por eso es muy cortita. Actualizaré cada dos semanas, ya que los capítulos son bastante largos. **

**Un besito de peeeeez :3**


	2. 1El comienzo

**Este primer capítulo se lo quería dedicar a Rocío Fantasía Paralela y a Mary Evellark por haber sido mis primeros reviews, y aunque creáis que no, me habéis dado fuerza para la adaptación (tenéis todo el derecho de llamarme cursi xd)**

**Personajes: Suzanne Collins.**

**Historia: Amy Lab.**

**:…..:**

**1. El Comienzo**

A medida que el avión se elevaba, resultaba cada vez más difícil distinguir lo que quedaba abajo. El paisaje fue adaptando formas irreales hasta que desapareció en la lejanía. En un lado, aún era de día y el sol brillaba como un punto tenue de luz que poco a poco iba perdiendo intensidad, hasta desaparecer y confundirse con la negrura que, de forma misteriosa, desde hacía largo rato reinaba en la otra parte del avión. Fuera ya no había nada, solo oscuridad. Esa misma sombra que hacía semanas había aparecido en su interior y se estaba propagando lenta pero infatigablemente por todo su cuerpo. Tragó saliva con gran esfuerzo: ese maldito nudo le impedía incluso respirar.

Quizá todo fuera un mal sueño. Quizá despertaría en casa y oiría a mamá preparar café en la cocina, o papá con sus aburridos discos de jazz. Quizá estaba soñando dentro de otro sueño. Quizá si cerraba muy fuerte los ojos y conseguía dormirse dentro de ese sueño, finalmente conseguiría despertarse.

Pero si todo era irreal, ¿por qué podía sentir el escozor en las aletas de l nariz, provocado por un llanto que había durado varios días? ¿Por qué tenía los ojos hinchados? ¿Por qué continuaba doliéndole tanto la cabeza a pesar de haberse tomado varios analgésicos? No, aunque despertara, seguiría en ese avión, cada vez más lejos de su mundo y más cerca de esa nueva vida impuesta que no quería tener. No sabía cuándo iba a volver. Ni siquiera sabía si volvería.

¡Cuántas veces había soñado con irse, con perder de vista a sus padres durante un largo tiempo para poder vivir libre, sin rendir cuentas a nadie! Finalmente había llegado ese día, pero en nada se parecía a lo que había imaginado.

Su tía Effie le puso la mano sobre la pierna. Desde su llegada, unas semanas atrás, le habían sorprendido sus muestras de afecto, su contacto corporal continuo. Le había abrazado con fuerza al verla mientras la besaba repetidamente en la mejilla; le acariciaba el pelo siempre que estaban juntas; le arreglaba la ropa después de vestirse cada mañana; enlazaba su brazo con el suyo mientras caminaban por la calle… No estaba acostumbrada a eso. Su madre nunca fue especialmente cariñosa, y mucho menos su padre. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos todos esos gestos eran reconfortantes.

Por fin se quedó dormida. No fue un sueño tranquilo ni reparador, pues podía oír a las azafatas pasear con sus carritos de café, el timbre que obligaba a abrocharse el cinturón y la película que algún pasajero estaba viendo. Aun así, se empeñó en no abrir los ojos por si, contra todo pronóstico, mientras dormía, aquel avión la llevaba de vuelta a su casa con sus padres y su vida.

Despertó en el mismo lugar, cuando el comandante anunció que iban a aterrizar, que eran las ocho de la mañana hora local y que la temperatura exterior era de veinticincos grados centígrados. ¿Qué narices significaba veinticincos grados centígrados? ¿Cuántos grados "de verdad" era eso? Su tía le ofreció un vaso de zumo, a lo que ella respondió con media sonrisa. Era lo máximo que podía dar en ese momento.

Pasaron casi una hora esperando la salida de sus maletas ante la cinta transportadora y se dirigieron a la puerta de cristal.

Allí, tras una barrera metálica, una muchedumbre variopinta de personas aguardaban a quienes acababan de llegar: niños que salían corriendo hacia sus padres, taxistas con carteles, parejas que se abrazaban efusivamente… Pero nadie parecía esperarlas a ellas. Effie encendió su móvil para averiguar qué pasaba.

-Peeta, ¿dónde estás?

Se alejó caminando y Katniss ya no pudo oír nada más.

Por sus gestos, su tía parecía contrariada. Regresó de nuevo.

-Katniss, lo siento, pero a Peeta le ha surgido algo y no puede venir a buscarnos. Tenemos que coger un taxi. No tardaremos. La casa no está muy lejos del aeropuerto y a esta hora no creo que haya atasco.

Se equivocó. El trayecto fue mucho más largo de lo previsto. Pasaron de una vía rápida de cuatro carriles en la que los conductores iban frenéticos a una más estrecha pero completamente colapsada. A lo lejos podía apreciar un atípico skyline con cuatro grandes rascacielos de reflejos metálicos y, según se fueron acercando, pudo ver las torres Kio. Era de las pocas cosas que reconocía de Panem gracias a las fotos que a veces le enviaban sus tíos y, en especial, por una en la que Rory, su primo pequeño, al que aún no conocía en persona, aparecía en ambas simulando sujetarlas, con el mismo efecto óptico que tanto juego le ha dado a la torre de Pisa. También habría podido identificar el reloj de la Puerta del Sol por una foto que su madre se había hecho allí la primera Nochevieja que le permitieron salir, cuando tenía dieciséis años, los mismos que ella ahora. Esa foto estaba en el barco, como todas las demás cosas.

Al cabo de una hora aproximadamente llegaron a casa de sus tíos. Vivían en una zona residencial, en un edificio de pocos pisos situado en una urbanización cerrada y rodeada de jardines. El conserje las saludó amablemente y, tras darle a su tía algunas cartas, les ayudó a meter las maletas en el ascensor. Entraron a la vivienda por la puerta de la cocina.

-Bueno-dijo Effie-, esta es tu casa. Tu habitación aún no está preparada porque hasta septiembre no vendremos aquí. En un ratito nos iremos a La Pradera.

-¿La Pradera?

-Sí… Así es como se llama la urbanización de la sierra donde te comenté que pasamos los veranos y algunos fines de semana. Te gustará, ya verás. Solo hemos venido a coger unos papeles. ¿Quieres dejar algo aquí? Para La Pradera solo necesitas ropa de verano, algún jersey grueso para la noche y un chubasquero.

-Solo llevo ropa de verano en las maletas. Todo lo demás está en el barco.

-Buscaré a ver qué encuentro que te pueda servir. Siéntate un ratito mientras organizo unas cosas. ¿Quieres tomar algo? No sé qué habrá en la nevera. Echa un vistazo si quieres.

-De acuerdo. Gracias.

Se entretuvo mirando las fotos que descansaban en la estantería. Sus tíos tenían dos hijos: Peeta y Rory. En la realidad, Peeta era el producto de un matrimonio anterior de su tío Haymitch. Formaban una extraña familia a la que ahora también se unía Katniss.

Le llamó la atención un primer plano de Peeta. Hacía tiempo que no le veía en ninguna foto y le sorprendió descubrir que era más un hombre que un muchacho. Tenía diecinueve años, pero parecía mayor. Su tez blanca y ese pelo rubio y esos ojos claros marcaban sus angulosas facciones. Parecía seguirla con la mirada a cualquier lugar que fuera. A pesar de tener una ligera sonrisa en los labios, su semblante era triste.

Rory tenía ocho años. En todas las fotos sonría de oreja a oreja. No se parecía a Peeta: su tez y su pelo eran algo más oscuros, tenía los ojos color aceituna y pecas. ¡Odiaba las pecas! Aunque su piel era aceitunada, ella siempre había tenido que convivir con ellas. Afortunadamente, ahora apenas se apreciaban, salvo en verano, cuando el sol las hacía resurgir. Parecía que el azar había querido que compartieran ese gen. Decidió tomar algunas fotos de aquellos retratos con su móvil para enviárselas a su amiga Prim.

Tenía la boca seca y una sensación punzante en la garganta. Se dirigió a la cocina. Era muy moderna, con muebles lacados en rojo y electrodomésticos color acero. Le sorprendió lo pequeña que era la nevera comparada con las habituales de doble puerta que hay en cualquier hogar americano. Sacó una lata del frigorífico prácticamente vacío y, al abrirla, el líquido espumeante rebosó los bordes hasta mojarle la mano. Se volvió para buscar algo con lo que secarse y, sobre una isla central, encontró un rollo de papel de cocina que descansaba junto a un ejemplar del periódico, abierto por una de las páginas centrales. Le llamó la atención los dibujos que alguien había pintado en los márgenes blancos y se acercó para verlos con mayor detenimiento. Había una anotación en una esquina: "Instituto Anatómico Forense. Dr. Márquez, 9:15". Fue entonces cuando se fijó en la noticia, en la que informaba que unos excursionistas habían descubierto el cadáver de una joven en la sierra de Panem, en el término de El Capitolio. La policía aún estaba trabajando en las labores de identificación y…

-Podemos irnos cuando quieras –interrumpió Effie-. ¿Ese periódico es de hoy? Sin gafas no veo.

Katniss se fijó en la fecha.

-Es de ayer.

-Pues entonces, a reciclar –dijo mientras lo tiraba a un pequeño contenedor.

Llegaron a La Pradera a la hora de comer. Aquello se parecía más al lugar del que venía. Era una urbanización de chalés situada en la loma, en el corazón de la sierra, rodeada de un espeso bosque de pinos, encinas y, principalmente, álamos. En el valle, a la orilla del río, se levantaba un pequeño pueblo serrano con mucho encanto. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando vio un cartel situado en la entrada del pueblo:

BIENVENIDOS A EL CAPITOLIO

Atravesaron las calles hasta desembocar en una carretera que serpenteaba subiendo la loma. Al final de la misma se divisaba la casa de sus tíos. Tras una gigantesca puerta de metal apareció un gran jardín y un precioso chalé con vistas espectaculares, pues desde allí se divisaba todo el valle, con el pueblo y el lago y, al fondo, las montañas. Rory se acercó corriendo hasta el coche.

-Hola, ¡cuánto habéis tardado! Tenía muchas ganas de que vinierais –abrazó a su madre y luego se acercó a Katniss e hizo que se agachara para besarla-. Me encanta que vayas a vivir con nosotros, prima. Esta tarde podemos echarnos una Play. Mi cuidadora no me ha dejado jugar en toda la mañana…

Le besó en la mejilla, aunque más para devolverle el beso que por pura convicción. No tenía costumbre de besar a nadie. Le gustaba que las personas mantuvieran cierta distancia para comunicarse con ella y no le agradaba en absoluto que la tocaran al hablar, a excepción de Prim, claro, que la tomaba de la mano en la calle, le acariciaba el pelo cuando estaba triste y le pellizcaba fuerte cuando veía a alguno de los miles de chicos que le gustaban o quería llamar su atención sobre algo.

Al entrar en la casa, se detuvo un momento a respirar. Sabía que todos los hogares tienen su propio aroma, aunque solo se perciba en las casas ajenas. Por eso era importante que lo hiciese ahora, pues más adelante sus glándulas olfativas serían incapaces de captar nada. ¿A qué olía? Difícil saberlo. Lo primero que notó fue la madera del suelo, quizá porque habían encerado recientemente. Los sofás debían de ser bastante nuevos, porque el cuero aún desprendía un ligero olor que se mezclaba con el de las flores silvestres, repartidas en varios jarrones. Y, desde el fondo, llegaba tímidamente el aroma de la cocina, donde algo empezaba a elaborase. Sobre la mesa de caoba, unas toallas dobladas que esperaban a que alguien las guardase desprendían una agradable fragancia.

Lo que le sorprendió es que, siendo un olor completamente nuevo, no le resultaba del todo ajeno. No es que le conociera de antes, sino que tenía algo familiar, cercano. Había heredado el olfato de su madre, aunque ella decía que era más una desgracia que un don, pues abundan más los malos olores que los buenos. Sin embargo, Katniss sacaba mucha información de su nariz y le gustó como olía aquella casa.

Subió a su habitación. Era amplia y tenía una gran ventana que daba al jardín. Un armario enorme ocupaba una de las paredes. Lo habían vaciado, aunque en la parte inferior quedaban algunas mantas y colchas. En los cajones tampoco había nada. Ahora eran sus cajones y su armario. En las estanterías quedaban algunos libros, algo que agradeció. La idea de tener que llenar toda aquella habitación la superaba. A través de una puerta, se llegaba a un baño que era para su uso exclusivo. Le encantó la idea de no tener que compartirlo con su nueva familia de extraños.

**:…:**

**¿Qué os parecido el primer capítulo? Pobre Kat, me da mucha penita jo :(**

"**Eso es caoba!". No sé si os habréis fijado pero he puesto que la mesa es de caoba :´) jajaja.**

**Deciros que los capis son largos porque no rectifico los nombres, sino que lo reescribo y por eso actualizaré cada dos semanas.**

**Ah! Quien será esa chica muerta? Mmm…**

**Dientes de leones para todo s!**


	3. sencuentros 1

**Historia: Amy Lab.**

**Personajes: Suzanne Collins.**

**:…..:**

**2. Desencuentros**

"Por fin se acabó", pensó Annie. Estaba tan cansada que ya ni siquiera le importaba la nota. Si finalmente no conseguía entrar en la carrera que quería, haría cualquier otra cosa, pero tenía claro que no volvería a pasar por esos tres días infernales que habían supuesto para ella los exámenes de acceso a la universidad.

Pasó de largo cuando vio al grupito que habían formado sus compañeros de clase. No se sentía con ánimo de comentar las respuestas, porque ¿de qué servía? Ya había firmado su sentencia y no quería alargar aquel calvario pensando en qué se había equivocado o qué había olvidado incluir.

-¿Qué tal, Annie? ¿Qué tal te ha salido? –le preguntó su amiga Cressida cuando se reunió con ella.

-No sé… No muy mal, creo, pero no me atrevo a adelantar nada, ni para bien ni para mal. ¿Y a ti?

-Para mí hoy ha sido el peor día. Es que me ha pillado muy cansada… Por cierto, me ha parecido ver a tu amigo en la puerta.

-¿Qué amigo?

-El bombón ese, que es como de anuncio. ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo no puedes resistirte cuando lo tienes cerca? Es que me tiraría encima y…

Se abrió paso entre la gente y, cuando finalmente consiguió salir al exterior, lo encontró apoyado en un coche frente a la puerta. Se habían formado varios corrillos de chicas alrededor, aunque él parecía ajeno a su interés y ojeaba un folleto de publicidad que tenía entre sus manos. Y es que Finnick Odair llamaba la atención. Además de contar con un cuerpo escultural que se ocupaba de trabajar casi a diario, era extraordinariamente guapo. Sus grandes ojos color verde mar, unos bonitos y carnosos labios y ese pelo color bronce, conseguían dulcificar su angulosa barbilla, sobre la que permanentemente se dibujaba una atractiva y burlona sonrisa. Al verla, sonrió con la boca algo torcida, como los galanes del cine, y se acercó a ella.

-¡Finn! ¿Cómo es que has venido?

-Imaginé que estarías muerta después de estos tres días y he venido a buscarte para que no tengas que volver en metro a casa –respondió después de cogerla por la cintura y besarla en la frente para envidia colectiva-. Aunque no sé si pensabas quedarte a comer con tus amigos.

-No, no. ¡Qué ilusión!

-¿Comemos juntos entonces? Es que mañana por la tarde me voy de campamento con los enanos de las clases de fútbol y ya no nos vamos a ver.

-Vale.

-Toma, te he traído una chaqueta por si tenías frío en la moto. Ahora me cuentas qué tal te ha ido todo. ¿Por qué te mira todo el mundo?

-Te miran a ti, Finn, no a mí. ¡Si es que no se puede ser tan guapo!

Ya. Lo había vuelto a hacer. Llevaba todo el curso intentando quitárselo de la cabeza y en menos de un minuto había sucumbido de nuevo. Es que sólo él hacía ese tipo de cosas y tenía esos detalles con ella. ¿Cómo podía ser tan encantador? Lo tenía todo. Pero, por desgracia, era un seductor empedernido y, si como amigo llegaba a ser maravilloso, como pareja dejaba mucho que desear, así que mejor no sobrepasar los límites de la amistad.

-Cuéntame. ¿Has salido contenta? –le preguntó cuando se sentaron en la mesa.

-No sé. Por lo menos ya m he lo quitado de encima. ¿Y tú? ¿No tenías un examen hoy?

-Sí, pero eran pruebas físicas y me he examinado a primera hora. ¡Ya estoy de vacaciones hasta octubre! Es lo que tiene estudiar para profe, que nos van metiendo lo de las vacaciones escolares desde el principio, ¿sabes? –dijo sonriendo, aunque su expresión se tornó seria de repente-. ¿Te has enterado de lo de la chica que han encontrado?

-Sí. Me lo dijo mi hermano esta mañana. ¡Qué fuerte!

-¡Ya te digo! ¿Te imaginas que fuera ella? –preguntó con espanto.

-Bueno…, creo que, en el fondo, sería mejor… Así se podría aclarar algo de una vez… ¿Lo sabe Peeta?

Finnick asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y cómo está?

-¡Ni idea! Tenía el móvil apagado y le envié un mensaje. No me ha contestado.

-¿Un mensaje? ¡Mira que eres bruto! –exclamó mientras le golpeaba suavemente en el brazo.

Finnick se limitó a encogerse de hombres.

-Cambiando radicalmente de tema –dijo él-, los de mi clase dan una fiesta esta noche. ¿Te apuntas? Hay barra libre.

-Estoy muerta, Finn. En cuanto me dejes en casa, me voy a meter en la cama hasta mañana.

-¡Anda, peque! ¿No quieres celebrar que has terminado?

-¿Y qué pinto yo con los de tu clase?

-¡Pero si conoces a un montón de ellos!

-No sé…

Aunque la idea no le seducía e intentaba resistirse, sabía que terminaría cediendo a las insistencias de Finnick. Él era así. Tenía un extraño poder por el que todos –o más bien todas- terminaban cediendo a sus deseos.

.

.

.

Ocho huesos principales además de los wormianos conforman el cráneo humano, una cavidad de reducido tamaño con una capacidad de apenas 1.450 milímetros. Fascinante. Menos de lo que cabía en una botella de Coca-Cola, más pequeño que un balón de fútbol, pero con unas prestaciones casi infinitas: un universo del que aún se conocía tan solo una mínima parte. Toda la imaginación, los impulsos más benévolos y también los perversos estaban ahí, en ese pequeño y frágil espacio. Fascinante. Aunque aún no tenía claro qué especialidad escoger, Peeta se sentía cada vez más atraído por la neurología. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a ese punto le quedaban muchas horas de estudio, muchas noches en vela, muchos cafés y mucho estrés. El primer año le estaba suponiendo una prueba personal de tesón y constancia más dura de lo que había pensado pero, por el momento, merecía la pena. Además, las horas de estudio le permitían abstraerse del mundo por completo y le obligaban a centrar sus pensamientos en complicados temarios con vocablos casi impronunciables. De ese modo, podía mantener alejados por un tiempo los recuerdos, que se empeñaban en estar presentes; tanto, que en ocasiones se hacían tangibles. Ya eran escasas las noches en que despertaba bañado en un sudor frío y con una intensa sensación de angustia. Siempre era la misma pesadilla, real, pero también cada vez más difusa. Ahora, su sueño más recurrente era que llegaba tarde al examen, o se equivocaba de aula o de día. En el fondo, no estaba mal el camino.

Solo le quedaban dos exámenes y empezaba a acusar el cansancio. La cafeína parecía cada vez menos efectiva. Tendría que seguir intentándolo con té, pero esa agua sucia tenía un sabor bastante repugnante. Delly, que era adicta a ese brebaje, trataba de convencerle de sus maravillosas virtudes y le incitaba a probar con nuevas variedades que a él le seguían pareciendo igualmente intragables. Ella estaba en segundo, y había cogido también algunos créditos de tercero. ¿De dónde sacaría el tiempo? La verdad es que valoraba su ayuda y sus resúmenes, pero no entendía tanta dedicación. A veces, aunque le tenía mucho cariño, le llegaba a resultar algo cargante y hubiera preferido quedarse solo, sin parecer desagradecido. Y es que no tenía tiempo para nada. No pudo viajar a La Veta para el funeral de sus tíos, y eso le pesaba; no tanto por ellos, a los que había visto en un par de ocasiones y con quienes había hablado por teléfono otras tantas, sino por Effie. Ella era lo más parecido a una madre que había tenido y siempre había estado a su lado, apoyándole en los momentos más difíciles, calmándole y cobijándole. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de apoyarla, pero en plenos exámenes… Sabía que ella no se lo tendría en cuenta, más bien todo lo contario. Aun así, le hubiera gustado acompañarla. Él sabía perfectamente cómo se siente uno cuando pierde a alguien y la sensación de vacío e impotencia que viene después, y tener una mano a la que agarrarse es un consuelo. Para remate, se le había pasado ir a recogerla, a ella y a su casi desconocida prima Katniss: un nombre demasiado grande para la niña de piel aceituna y cursi que conoció unos diez años atrás en un pueblo de La Veta profunda llamado Distrito 12.

"Desconocida". Eso es lo único que rezaba en la etiqueta, al menos eso dijo el doctor Chaff, a sabiendas de que se jugaba el puesto. Sus insistencias para que le dejara ver aquel cadáver no habían servido de nada. Ni siquiera los rasgos que debía comprobar: el color del pelo, la altura, los ojos… "Está irreconocible. Solo podremos saber quién es con una prueba de ADN", es lo que le dijo el forense. Por una parte sintió alivio, pero por otra le embargó de nuevo una nueva zozobra. Que esa etiqueta hubiera tenido un nombre y apellido, ese que él tantas veces había escrito y pronunciado, hubiera supuesto cerrar una puerta. La pregunta era si él quería verla cerrada de ese modo…

Aún le quedaban unos veinte kilómetros para llegar. Decidió adelantar al camión que le obligaba a ir a menos de ochenta por hora.

…

**:…..:**

**Siento el retraso :S **

**Terminaré de actualizar este capítulo entre esta semana y la siguiente.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, favoritos y follows!**


End file.
